Mentir pour blesser, cela marche-t-il ?
by Atelophobiia
Summary: Zoro et Sanji partage un vrai amour. Mais restera-t-il aussi solide a la venue de Trafalgar Law ?


Les deux ans de séparation de l'équipage leur avaient fait comprendre l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient repris la mer. Deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils vivaient le parfait amour. Entre bisous, câlins, aussi bien devant l'équipage ou non. Le blond était gênait, mais le vert voulait a tout prix montrer au monde entier que le blond lui appartenait, a lui, rien qu'a lui.  
C'était sans compter sur Trafalgar D. Water Law, de son vrai nom, qui après les incidents a Punk Hazard. Avait réussi à sa manière a intégré l'équipage des chapeaux de paille.  
Mais revenons sur le couple, qui était en pleine activité. Le vert caressait le blond, qui soupirait de plaisir. Son membre se frottait à celui du vert, dans un mouvement de rein incessant. Après mille et une caresses, anales, buccales, corporelles, le membre du vert rejoignit l'inimitié du blond. Ainsi, plusieurs coups de reins de plus en plus vifs se firent, jusqu'à libération des deux hommes. Zoro se retira, s'allongeant a coté de son Sanji, le prenant dans ses bras. Ainsi, Zoro aimait Sanji, Sanji aimait Zoro. Et bien qu'il ne se le dise pas souvent, il savait l'amour que l'un porter avec l'autre, tout était parfait.

Trafalgar Law, lui était jaloux. Il avait aussi des envies. Mais un cyborg, un squelette, un renne, non merci. Le long pif, et bien, son nez était gênant. Le capitaine, était tout simplement bête, très très très bête. Les filles ? Il avait déjà demandé, elles avaient refusé. Puis, la regardant par cette fenêtre, faut dire que le blond avait un beau cul. Le vert, avait l'air meilleur, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Et s'il n'avait pas dessus, ce n'était pas marrant. Lui s'était le chasseur pas la proie.  
C'est pour ça que le blond était parfait. D'ailleurs, il était là, ayant passé la porte sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il le regardait, haussant le sourcil. Sourcil bizarre, mais qui lui allait bien.

-Que fais-tu la ?  
-Luffy m'a demandé de venir te voir pour que tu fasses a manger.

Ce qui était aucunement vrai. Sanji soupira et partie en cuisine. Law, quant à lui entra dans la pièce du marimo endormi. Il s'accroupit à coter corps, l'examinant. Oui, il aimerait vraiment prendre le vert mais cela était impossible. Alors, aussi, il coucherait avec Sanji afin d'ôter tout bonheur. Voilà toutes ses raisons, l'envie, l'envie de se soulager. L'envie de briser ce bonheur. Et la jalousie, lui n'avait jamais pu être heureux. Alors pourquoi eux ?  
C'est sur ses pensées qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il vit le cook, un sourire en coin, triomphant s'étira sur ses fines lèvres. Sans un bruit, sans un mot, il s'approcha du blond. Pour lui-même, le jeu commencé maintenant. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, posant sa tête sur l'épaule. Il devait y aller en douceur, pour que le blond se plie, et que son plan marche, il ne devait pas le forcer, du moins pas le brusquer. Ou il ne fallait pas que cela se voie.

-Law ?  
-Hm ?  
-Que fais-tu ?  
-Je passe mes bras autour de toi pour te faire un câlin.  
-Un câlin ?  
-Oui.

Le blond sourit doucement, il pensait, la maintenant, que le brun, était juste une personne qui avait souffert, comme beaucoup, mais sous cette carapace dure, restait quelqu'un de tendre et gentil. Mais cela n'était en rien vrai, ce que ressentait Law, était bien plus... Sombre. Haine, jalousie, et tout un tas d'autres choses. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour, il vivait d'autre chose.  
De toute façon, après avoir fini son plan, de tuer Doflamingo, il réduirait cet équipage à néant. Pas les tuer, ni les donner à la marine. Non, les faire souffrir. Les séparé. Les rendre malheureux. Qu'ils n'ont plus aucune envie de rire. Plus aucun rêve. Rien.

-On est en manque de câlin ? Trafalgar ?  
-Quelque chose comme ça...

Le blond se retourna, le prenant ainsi dans ses bras, ils restèrent un moment comme ça dans le silence. Autant que la tête de Sanji pensait à son Marimo. Celle de Law pensé a la séparation du blond et du vert. Comment pouvait-il faire ? Caresse ? Bisous ? Être franc ? Il regarda le blond, yeux dans les yeux. Rapprochant son visage, doucement, lentement, prenant tout son temps. Le blond ne bougea pas, il n'osait pas. Il réfléchissait ne comprenant pas. Et quand les lèvres du brun effleurèrent les siennes. Il le repoussa sec et se retourna à nouveau, pour cette fois regardé le plan de travail.

-Sanji.

-Pars.

-J'ai envie de toi.

-M'en fiche.

-Je t'aime.

Le blond reposa le couteau qu'il venait de prendre, se tourna sèchement vers le tatoué. Fronçant son sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas a quoi tu joues...  
-À rien. J'avoue juste mes sentiments.  
-... J'aime le marimo.  
-Alors... On pourrait... Juste une fois...  
-Non.

Le brun baissa la tête l'air triste, il avait bien sur, mentit, il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimait personne. Il n'aimait que lui-même. Il était pirate, il n'avait pas besoin d'amour sauf d'un amour-propre.  
Sanji lui se mordit la lèvre. Na savant pas quoi dire, ou faire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or. Soupirant, passant la même main sur sa face, avant de regarder le brun. Une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Et Law n'aimait ça. Qu'on soit triste pour lui, qu'on est pitié de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne montrait pas ses faiblesses. Il ne parlait pas de son passé. Il se contentait de serrer les dents. Il ne pleurait pas, il avait passé ce stade. Puis surtout, avoir de la tristesse, pour rien sérieux. Mais oui, c'était une mascarade. Le blond ne savait pas la vérité et surtout pas tout de suite.

-Je suis désolé Law.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y étais préparé. Mais tu sais, si tu viens, je m'occuperai bien de toi. Tu aurais une bonne place dans mon équipage.  
-Stop. Je ne partirais jamais d'ici.  
-Tu le devrais.  
-Pourquoi ça. Les gens mentent. Sur tout. Pas eux.  
-Ils t'ont tout au moins menti une fois, sois en sûr.  
-Je ne te crois pas.  
-Tu ne savais pas ? L'autre fois, j'ai vu entrer Roronoa dans un bar quelque peu spécial.  
-Comment ça.  
-Un bar a pute.

Le visage du blond se décomposa, et le chirurgien souri intérieurement. Mensonge sur mensonge, autant aller jusqu'au bout quand l'on commence.

-Il n'a peut-être rien fait.  
-Pourtant quand il est rentré, il est tout de suite parti à la salle de bains. Aurait-il enlevé l'odeur de femme ? Ou du rouge a lèvres encore voyant sur son corps ?

-Je ne te crois pas.  
-Fait comme tu veux. Je vais te laisser alors. Même si j'aurais aimé continuer ce petit entretien.

Ainsi, le brun, partit vers la porte, laissant un Sanji plein de questions en tête. Il avait gagné une bataille pas la guerre.

-Attends.

Où peut être pas.

-Oui ?  
-Tu me promets ce que tu raconte est vrai ?  
-Je n'oserais jamais mentir.

Le blond regarda sur le sol, pleurant presque.

 _Si triste. Si pathétique. Si naïf. Si idiot. Si faible_

Voilà les pensées de Trafalgar law, qui s'approcha à nouveau de Sanji, relevant son visage, essuyant les larmes naissante. Encore une fois, lentement, il approcha ses lèvres de l'homme en face de lui. Le blond ne bougea pas, ne savant que faire. Il ferma juste les yeux quand les lèvres du chirurgien se posèrent sur les siennes. Échangeant un baiser, qui paraissait sincère, Law finit par rompre l'échange buccal. Sanji, le rouge aux joues, se décala, alors que Law le bloquer contre le plan de essaya de repousser le brun, se défaire de son emprise. Mais sa tête réfléchissait tellement. Elle était si en désordre. Mais Law, ne lui laissa pas de répit. Et emmena ce doux blond dans la réserve. À l'abri des regards. Il déboutonnait la chemise bleue du cuisinier, lui caressant le torse, et lui embrassant le cou, le faisant ainsi frémir. Quand le brun releva le regard, a travers le hublot de la porte, il croisa deux yeux marron. Qui après un regard noir, s'enfuirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je me disais seulement que tu es la personne la plus belle que j'ai vue au monde.

Putain de compliment qui lui écorché la langue. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire que Nami les avait vus. Le blond aurait fui et ça aurait été la fin. Le brun se recula, et s'appuya sur une caisse en bois, regardant le blond de haut en bas.

-C'est que mini-Sanji se réveille.  
-Tais-toi.

Il s'approcha a nouveau de Sanji le bloquant contre la porte. Le regardant dans les yeux, en venant caresses le membre du blond d'une main.

-Tu préfère peut être les gestes a la parole ?

Rien ne lui répondit, sauf un petit bruit de gémissement. Il sourit. Et revint mordre légèrement le cou du blondinet. Il défait le pantalon, l'enlevant ainsi que le caleçon. Ne restait plus que la chemise ouverte du cook sur ses épaules. Il entreprit de descendre sur ce torse, blanc, laiteux. Mordillant et jouant un instant avec les bouts de chair des pectoraux. Descend encore jusqu'à a arriver au membre, presque complément tendu.

Le blond ne savait encore une fois que faire. Toute les paroles du brun lui revenait en tête, celle de Zoro aussi. Leurs gestes ne s'oubliaient pas non plus. Il n'en pouvait plus, assaillis par tout les coté et ne pu retenir un gémissement de surprise quand la bouche du chirurgien effleura son membre avant de le prend goulûment en bouche. Esquissant un va et viens avant d'y aller plus franco. Ainsi ses mouvements se fit vif sur le membre du cuisinier tout en cajolant les dernier passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'ébène, les empoignant.

-Je... Je... Vais...

Le brun arrêta tout doucement sa fellation. Se relevant, il enleva son propre pantalon embrassant le blond. Il colla leur bassin, les bougeant l'un contre l'autre. Coupant le baiser, il présenta deux doigts à l'antre buccal, les posant sur les lèvres. Sanji na fit rien. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il voulait partir. Il voulait voir Zoro. Son Zoro. Il l'a peut-être trompé. Mais il veut le voir. Il ne cédera pas.  
Sauf que la main libre du métissé se retrouva a masser les deux membres. Sanji entre ouvrit alors les lèvres, voulant arrêté ça. Mais le brun, profita pour glisser ses doigts dans cette bouche. Le blond, ne pouvant reculer pour cause de porte, et n'ayant pas assez de force dans les bras pour repousser le jeune homme, il suçota les doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifiant.  
N'y tenant plus, le brun retira ses phalanges tatouées, les dirigeant vers l'antre anal du blond. Ainsi, il inséra un premier doigt, Sanji ne dit rien. Il en inséra un deuxième, les bougeant, Sanji cette fois-ci crispa ses doigts sur les bras musclé de l'ébène. Ensuite, le chirurgien, après quelques mouvements, ajoute un troisième et dernier doigt dans l'anneau de chaire. Il joua quelque temps de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que le blond était prêt. Alors il retira ses doigts, venant caresser le fessier des deux mains, les descendant sur les cuisses, le soulevant ainsi. Les jambes de Kuro Ashi, s'enroulèrent tout de suite autours du bassin du métissé, il enleva son pantalon et après avoir mené don membre à l'orifice du blond, le pénétra d'une seule poussée.  
Le blond gémissait et griffait le cou du brun, qui servait à se maintenir. Law n'attendit pas que le cuisinier soit prêt pour commencer de long va et viens. Sanji griffait un peu plus, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait mal, au cul, et au dos. Qui frottait contre la porte en bois. Les allés et venue se firent plus dur, plus forte, plus vite, le médecin, finit par caresser le membre du blond. Et après quelques vas et viens intensif. Le blond se libéra entre les deux corps tandis que le brun se vida dans l'orifice du cuisinier.

Zoro se réveilla, seul. Pas étonnant, le cook avait du partir préparer le repas. Il leva et constata qu'il avait soif, se rhabillant correctement, il descendit de la vigie. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il croisa Nami, pale, bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami ?  
-Zo.. Zoro. Rien ! Rien du tout !  
-Sûr ?  
-Ou... Oui !  
-Tu n'aurais pas vue le cook ?  
-Non. Je n'ai rien vu.  
-Bon, je vais voir à la cuisine.  
-LUFFY ! ZORO A DE LA VIANDE SUR LUI.  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

Il en fallut moins de deux secondes pour que le capitaine saute sur son second. Nami se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'elle avait vu. Après tout... Zoro serait... Et puis... Elle avait peut-être mal vu ? Non ?  
La capitaine, quant à lui, bavait, empêchant Roronoa Zoro d'engueuler la rousse, qui de toute façon était déjà partie loin. Et après une longue et interminable discussion avec l'idiot. Il finit par faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien sur lui. Luffy, partit, triste. Sanji passa devant les yeux du bretteur. Ce dernier attrapa donc le poignet de son amant.

-Cuire!  
-Hm ? Oh.

Zoro ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sanji réagissait ainsi ? Pourquoi Sanji avait ce regard triste ? Et aussi un peu en colère ? Que c'était-il passé ? Cela avait un lien avec la navigatrice ?

-Zoro, je vais prendre une douche.

Le vert acquiesça, avant de lâcher son blond et de partir en cuisine. Il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Donc il attendrait que le blond revienne. Il entra donc dans la pièce favorite de son cook.

-Roronoa-Ya. Je te cherchais.

Que lui voulait le capitaine des heart's pirate ? Il le regarda haussant le sourcil. Avant de se prendre une bouteille de sake et de s'asseoir a la table.

-Que me veux-tu ?  
-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Le brun s'assit à côté. Un visage neutre.

-Je préfère être franc avec toi, c'est pour cela que je dois te dire que... Sanji et moi avons coucher ensemble.

Seul dans la pièce se fit entendre le bruit d'une bouteille en verre, tombant et se brisant sur le sang. Avant, après le temps de surprise se fasse, un rire retentit. Celui du bretteur.

-C'est une blague, elle est mauvaise. Si le cook me trompe ça serait sûrement avec une pouf. Pas un mec.

Le brun lui tendit un petit escarcarméra. Le vert haussa le sourcil. Bien sûr tout était encore prévu. Sauf peut être le fait que le vert prennent ça a la rigolade. Mais le résultat resté le même. Il devait le convaincre. Et pour cela quoi de mieux qu'un vidéo des ébats ?

-Je l'avais posé sur une caisse, car Usopp-Ya croyait qu'il y avait des fantômes. Et donc...  
-Je ne te crois pas.  
-Regarde pas toi-même.  
-Non.  
-Aurais-tu peur ? Peur de la vérité ?

Le bretteur prit l'objet en main, et le mi en route, il ne fallut que quelque seconde pour se rendre compte que c'était vrai. Encore quelque seconde, pour envoyé le pauvre escarcarméra contre le mur, le réduisant a néant. Encore quelque seconde pour que son poing arrive dans la face du brun, a coté de lui, le faisant ainsi tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. L'équipage, sauf Sanji était à la douche, entendant du bruit arrivèrent, dans la cuisine, et regardèrent le vert s'asseoir sur le corps du brun, l'empoignant par le col de son haut. Il n'avait pas vue grand chose. Mais il avait vu assez. Il voulait, là, tout de suite tué Trafalgar, ainsi que Sanji. Pour Law, ça ce n'était pas prévu, que le vert soit autant en colère, et avait fermé sur le moment les yeux, les rouvrant quand, il sentit la poigne sur son vêtement partir.

-Zoro ! Laisse Traffy !

Plusieurs personnes, avaient écarté le vert, le retenant encore et toujours.

-Il a su...

Le visage de Roronoa Zoro, se tourna d'un seul coup vers la navigatrice, la fusillant du regard.

-Tu savais. Et ta rien dit.  
-Je ne...  
-Tsss. Lâcher-moi !

Après un mouvement brusque, il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise des personnes le maintenant, avant de partir, en furie hors de la cuisine. Claquant la porte. Laissant un lourd silence dans la petite pièce, deux savant très bien pourquoi, il s'énervait, les autres, ne comprenant pas. Law, du retenir un sourire victorieux. Dans un sens, il avait gagné, et ça sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin. Oui, sont plan réussira.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?

Sanji venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, et ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passer, regardant Trafalgar à terre, puis ses Nakama qui avaient une tête, toute bizarre. Law, se releva, replaça ses vêtements, et regarda le blond, venant se mettre face à lui. Il n'eut besoin de rien dire, tout se lisait dans ses yeux. Le blond, lui donna une gifle, pour avoir était rapporter, et sorti de la cuisine, les mains entrelacées aux niveaux du coeur, les larmes perlants aux coins des yeux. Il devait retrouver Zoro, et s'expliquer. C'était la seule solution. Se rendant à la vigie, il ouvrit la porte en larme. Zoro, entendant la porte s'ouvrir, se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Il croisa les bras, le regard dur.

-Que fais-tu là ?  
-Je... On doit parler.  
-Non. Je ne veux rien entendre.  
-Mais... Zoro...  
-Vas-t-en ! TOI ET MOI C'EST FINI ! PUTAIN ! CASSE-TOI !  
-Mais...  
-Sanji, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi...

Le blond sortit, ferma la porte, s'appuya dessus, et pleura. Ne pouvant faire que cela, appuyer en boule contre la porte. Zoro, lui, regardait par la fenêtre, le regard dur, avant de se laisser tomber, et craquer. Il pleura, ne pouvant faire que cela.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis le drame. Sanji était toujours triste. Zoro, lui était effondré. Dans la vigie. Il ne laissait personne le voir. Et il ne voulait voir personne. Son repas était posé devant la porte à chaque fois, mais, il n'y touchait pas.  
Trafalgar Law, lui souriait. Zoro était hors d'état de nuire. Sanji, était malheureux. L'équipage, n'était pas mieux, savant une partie du problème, ils n'avaient pas la tête à faire la fête quand certain des leurs n'était pas bien. Law, était heureux, oui. Son plan marché à merveille.  
Tout l'équipage parti, après le repas, tous avaient perdu l'appétit, même le capitaine. Law avait décidé de rester, demander un café au cuisinier.

-Sanji-ya. As-tu réfléchi ?  
-Réfléchir, je ne fais que ça.  
-Au fait, que je t'aime.  
-Je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir à ça. Et j'aime Zoro.  
-Mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble.  
-Mh.  
-Pourquoi n'intégrerais-tu pas mon équipage ?  
-Co... Comment ça ?  
-Si tu viens, tu auras une bonne place, des amis, et moi. Je ne te laisserais pas tombé, pas comme Roronoa-ya.  
-Je ne peux pas partir.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un capitaine sur-excité, et un marimo pas frais. Sanji, fit les yeux ronds avant de tourner la tête, ne voulant pas croiser le regard du vert.

-SANJIII ! Zoro est enfin descendu ! Manger !

Le blond, sans aucune parole, servit une assiette au vert, qui ne le remercia pas. Il mangea, tranquillement, et peu. Avant de se relever, et de se diriger vers la porte.

-Roronoa-ya, ou vas-tu ?

Le vert ne répondit pas, faisant comme si, Law n'existait pas. Car il n'existait plus, autant Law que Sanji. Et il sortit.

-Zoro, tu manges avec nous ce soir, hein ?  
-Oui, Luffy.

Il ferma la porte.

Le soir venu, et tous étaient là, autour de la table. Mais aucune personne ne sortait un mot. Soit gênait, ou sois, pour le capitaine qui était en train de manger. Quand il eut fini, il regarda tout le monde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir retrouvé son bretteur à table.

-Zoo, tu ne touches pas à ton assiette ?  
-Je n'ai pas.  
-Tu n'as pas mangé depuis que Sanji et toi, vous vous êtes disputé.  
-J'ai mangé ce midi.  
-Donc je prends ton assiette !

Le capitaine heureux, prit l'assiette, l'enfournant dans sa bouche, frapper du poing par Nami.

-Zoro ! T'es repas, ne sont pas intoxiqué, tu peux manger.  
-Je n'ai pas faim.

Le blond soupira et regarda le vert.

-Tu es embêtant depuis cette histoire.  
-La faute a qui ?  
-Surement pas à moi.  
-Pas toi ? PAS TOI ?! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!  
-Hé bien, je vais vous laissez tranquille ! Quand tout ça sera fini, je rejoindrais l'équipage de Law.

Zoro ne sut que répondre, avant de dévier son regard sur le capitaine des Heart's qui souriait. Oui, ce dernier souriait, il avait pleinement réussi son coup.

-Je ne veux pas. Je veux Sanji comme cuisinier.

Le capitaine des chapeaux de paille croisa les bras boudeurs.

-Ma décision est prise, Luffy. Je pars, et c'est ainsi. Je n'ai plus ma place ici.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du bretteur. Bien qu'il sonnât faux, tout le monde le regardait de travers, pourquoi riait-il ainsi ? Lui seul savait, il riait, pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer du départ du cook, garder la face.

-Pourquoi, tu ris enfoiré de bretteur ?  
-Parce que tu es con, très con. Mais surtout le fait, que je serais enfin tranquille.

Oui, il devait mentir même si ça faisait mal, il ne pouvait faire l'homme faible et accro. Surtout, si l'autre en face de lui, ne montrait rien.

-Je savais que mon départ aller te faire plaisir, mais de là a rire.

Le vert mit sa main sur son visage, sentant les larmes venir, il ne pouvait pas rester et c'est sans un mot qu'il quitta la pièce. Sous le regard interrogateur de tous. Sanji lui baissa la tête, se retenant de pleurer, lui aussi avait mal, très mal.

-Sanji. Avant de partir comme ça toi, et lui devrait parler.  
-J'ai déjà essayé...  
-Il ne faut pas essayer, tu dois le faire.  
-Oui. J'irais le voir demain alors.

Le lendemain, le soleil était au rendez-vous et la chaleur, aussi, c'est pour cela, que tout le monde avait mis des petites tenues, ainsi, même le cook avait délaissé son costard-cravate, pour une simple chemise ouvert, et un short lui moulant les fesses. Le vert, lui ne gardait qu'un pantalon, et rester à regarder le petit monde vivre sous ses yeux. Il était dans la vigie, et n'avait aucune envie de descendre, il avait raté le petit-déjeuner, et le déjeuner, mais peu importe, il n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Les paroles du cook, disant qu'il quittait l'équipage, lui bloqué la gorge. Désormais, il ne pouvait le regarder que de loin, et bientôt, il ne le verrait plus du tout.  
Alors, il en profitait, ne le lâchant en aucun cas du regard, et tout en réfléchissant. Sanji, n'était pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, Law aussi. Après tout, tout allé très bien avant que celui-ci arrive. C'est lui qui a poussé Sanji au pêché, c'est lui qui reprend Sanji.

Il devenait fou. Là s'il pouvait, il descendrait et égorgerait le capitaine des hearts. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Mais il pouvait faire quelque chose, une dernière, non ? Il avait le droit ? De toute façon, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Alors il descendit de la vigie, se dirigea d'un pas affirmé vers le blond, lui attrapa le poignet, et partis hors de la vue de tous.  
Ainsi, tout le monde reprit leur activité, bien qu'il ne comprit point le vert. Le blond, lui, criait au bretteur de le lâcher. Ce qu'il ne fit pas bien sûr. Une fois dans un lieu, seul, il bloqua le cuisinier au mur, l'embrassant directement sur les lèvres.  
Peut importer, s'ils souffrent après, il allait maintenant profiter une dernière fois de son blond, de son amour. Sa langue venait caresser les lèvres fines du blond, afin d'avoir accès à l'antre buccal. Ses mains, partirent déjà sous la chemise ouverte, caressant les côtes du jeune homme, qui ne répondit pas au baiser, et le repoussa comme il put.

-Zoro ! Que fais-tu ?  
-Je veux te faire l'amour.  
-Nous devrions parler.  
-Plus tard.

La bouche revint contre celle du blond, qui cette fois se laissa allé, ouvrant les lèvres pour accueillir la langue du bretteur. Il aurait cette discussion, donc, il pouvait lui aussi profité de ce moment de retrouvaille après quelques jours l'un sans l'autre.  
Leurs corps se collaient, leurs mains se caressaient, leurs langues, s'amusaient. L'oxygène était vital, mais l'autre était encore plus, ils ne se séparaient pas, ils avaient besoin de sentir l'autre. Mais l'échange du se finir, afin de reprendre l'air manquant.  
Les habits étaient tombés, les sexes empeignaient et l'intimité, du blond, préparait. C'était brutal, c'était doux, ils montraient leurs haines des derniers jours, ils montraient tout leur amour qu'ils portaient l'un envers l'autre.

 ** _C'était ainsi, Zoro aimait Sanji. Sanji aimait Zoro._**

Et rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pour être ensemble. Si l'un n'était pas bien, l'autre non plus. Si l'un souriait, l'autre souriait. Et bien d'autre chose. Ils étaient amoureux. C'étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus beau.  
Ils aimaient tout l'un chez l'autre, les bons côtés comme les mauvais. Même si Zoro avouait, que le cuisinier était casse pied avec les femmes. Même si Sanji avouait que Zoro était embêtant à revenir proche de la mort à chaque combat.  
Ils aimaient, les petites attentions, les câlins, sans rien avoir demandé et sans rien attendre de plus. Les bouteilles de sake distribués après un bon entrainement.  
Ils aimaient les petits combats qu'ils faisaient, bien souvent arrêter par Nami. Ils aimaient, un tout autre genre de combat, sous la couette. Les caresses, les bisous, faire l'amour. Comme ils le faisaient maintenant. Ils aimaient, ne faire qu'un.  
Comme en ce moment, ou le vert venait, de pénétrer le blond, et attendait patiemment que ce dernier lui dise qu'il pouvait y aller. Sanji, lui donnant bien vite le droit, heureux d'être à nouveaux unis. Les mouvements dur se firent d'abord lente, profitant de ce moment, avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir, et acceélérant de plus en plus la cadence.  
Les gémissements se faisaient des deux côtés. Les bouches, se retrouvaient pour les atténuer, sans succès. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, mais lutter pour que ces retrouvailles durent plus longtemps. Mais l'heure de délivrance arriva, et Sanji se libéra dans un rale de plaisir, de même pour Zoro, qui lui se libéra dans l'intimité du blond.

Les températures retombèrent, les respirations reprirent un rythme normal. Les corps se quittèrent peu à peu. Restant tout de même collé l'un contre l'autre, encore nue, debout. Le visage du vert caché entre le cou et l'épaule du blond.

-Je t'aime, Sanji.  
-Je le sais.

Les larmes de Zoro arrivèrent petit à petit mouillant l'épaule du cuisinier.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Zoro !  
-Je... Pourquoi... ?

Le blond enserra la taille du vert.

-Je t'aime aussi Zoro, sache-le.  
-Mh... Pourquoi être allé avec Trafalgar ?  
-Il... Il a profité de ma faiblesse.  
-Comment ça ?

Le vert releva la tête, venant caresser la joue du cuisinier, passant son autre main dans les cheveux d'or, le regardant, les larmes aux yeux, un regard triste et peiné.

-Il... Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu aller dans un bar avec des prostitués... Et... Que tu m'avais trompé.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai !  
-Je...  
-Tu l'as crue ?!  
-Non... Je... Zoro ! Je ne l'ai pas crus, mais il m'a tellement retourné la tête, qu'à la fin, je n'ai pas su répliquer... Et...

Le blond se mit lui aussi a pleurer, il n'en pouvait plus, il faisait semblant qu'il allait bien, mais pas du tout. Voir le vert aussi mal, ça lui faisait du mal, beaucoup de mal. De plus, il s'en voulait terriblement.

-Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé... Zoro... ! Je t'aime ! Putain ! Si j'avais réagi mieux que ça... Putain... Zoro... Je t'aime... Je...

Le vert lui coupa la parole, lui offrant un léger baiser.

-Je n'ai jamais était dans un bar comme ça. Encore moins depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Et combien même, tu sais que je ne suis attiré que par l'alcool, et que les femmes m'énervent.  
-Oui...  
-Bien. J'ai des comptes à régler avec Trafalgar alors. Il a tout manigancé, et je vais découvrir pourquoi.

Ainsi après un dernier baiser, le blond et le vert se rhabillèrent, sortant tout deux de la cuisine, main dans la main, sous les sourires de l'équipage, heureux de les voir à nouveau à deux. Et sous le visage neutre de Law, qui pensa alors, que son plan avait raté, en beauté. Et qu'il allait recevoir un savon.  
Il préféra alors s'éclipser dans sa cabine, voulant réfléchir au problème qui lui arrivait, et comment y remédier.


End file.
